


Yule Tidings

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael, Fluff, I can't tag worth a damn but this is me trying, M/M, Patient and Loving Meliorn, Precious babies who are perfect for each other, SO MUCH FLUFF, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: "Or blind me." He  muttered as she made her way back over to the tree. Raphael shook his head before he made his way out of the Hotel and down towards central park, his hands in his pockets though he wasn't cold. It was windy but that barely bothered him as he made his way towards the back of the park, where most of the trees were together. Mundanes wouldn't have noticed the area, to them it would just look like a wrecked part of the park, with a wall up to ward them off. But Raphael was not a mundane and he knew what lay beyond those trees. Raphael slipped between the oaks, and he could feel the change in the air. Better, warmer, though he didn't need to actually worry about being cold but it was a nice feeling. It was nature, pure without any human influence and it was beautiful. He made sure to walk around where he knew the flowers would be, not wanting to step on any, not with all the work and care that went into them. They were beauty and he would never ruin anything his love had done.





	Yule Tidings

Raphael found it harder to celebrate Christmas the way the rest of his Clan did, the more years that went by. It was easier when he had a family to go home to and visit. Harder after they were gone, even harder now. It should have been easier, especially with Valentine out of the way and things calming down. He just found it harder than most, but he was happy to see the others in his Clan celebrating. More than happy, they more than deserved the chance to decorate and do things that were from their childhood, their homes. Things they missed. Well what they could do anyways, they could not do anything religious but that didn't seem to stop any of them. Especially from dragging a tree into the hotel and spreading pine leaves through the main floor of the hotel. He huffed when he walked down the stairs and saw the mess. Not just from the tree but from the boxes that were piled around it, full of ornaments and lights as the vampires went through them to figure out what they wanted on the tree. Raphael watched from the entrance of the room, arching a brow but he couldn't help the small smile at the grins and playful teasing between his clan mates.

Lily was the first to notice him and she made her way over, she had two ornaments between her fingers, hanging off them and there was a sly smile on her lips that he knew so well by now. This had been her doing. "I didn't even know we had decorations." To be honest he knew they had a few but this was a lot more than one box, this was enough to get the entire hotel if Lily had her way. She gave a soft hum as she came to his side and swirled one of the ornaments around her finger before catching it in her hand before it dropped and hit the floor. 

"Come on, after this year we need to have the chance to go all out. I may have borrowed some from Magnus, and the rest well. The store had so many and I do have a good bit of money saved up. I needed a reason to use it. This was a good reason. A couple of the boys got the tree for us and now we just have to decorate." She glanced over her shoulder as she watched some of them try to get tinsel around the tree without knocking it over. Raphael just shook his head, at least she didn't steal them. That was one thing he could be very thankful for. He did not, however, plan to stay around or join them. Not at all, as thankful and happy as he was they were doing this and all in the mood for it. He was not, he did not feel the spirit that Lily and the others did and he knew it would better that he left. 

"As long as you all behave and don't start a fire then its fine. Leave my office alone, or I will becoming after you Lily. I'm going out, while you do all this. I'll be back before the sun sets or tomorrow night. Depending." Depending on if the person he was going to visit was actually home and didn't have business that would get in the way. He was hopeful since he hadn't exactly told them he was stopping by, it had just been a sudden decision. Not the first time and most likely would not be the last. Lily just gave him a knowing look and a shrug of her shoulders. She was one of the few who knew exactly where she was going, and she never teased him on it or made a big deal out of it. It was one of the many reasons they got along so well and he knew that he could trust her.

"Have fun, I'll make sure none of them burn the Hotel down, and it will be all pretty when you come back. It will blow you away." 

"Or blind me." He muttered as she made her way back over to the tree. Raphael shook his head before he made his way out of the Hotel and down towards central park, his hands in his pockets though he wasn't cold. It was windy but that barely bothered him as he made his way towards the back of the park, where most of the trees were together. Mundanes wouldn't have noticed the area, to them it would just look like a wrecked part of the park, with a wall up to ward them off. But Raphael was not a mundane and he knew what lay beyond those trees. Raphael slipped between the oaks, and he could feel the change in the air. Better, warmer, though he didn't need to actually worry about being cold but it was a nice feeling. It was nature, pure without any human influence and it was beautiful. He made sure to walk around where he knew the flowers would be, not wanting to step on any, not with all the work and care that went into them. They were beauty and he would never ruin anything his love had done. The other's home away from home was nearby and he pushed aside the flap of the tent to step inside. The smell was wonderful, and it didn't take him long to locate the Seelie. He removed his shoes first and jacket and placed it down before walking over to the other who was sitting, leaning against the bed with his eyes closed. Raphael didn't say anything, he didn't have to. He knew that Meliorn knew he was there by the smile that came across his lips.

Raphael sat down besides the other, leaning his shoulder lightly against his Seelies as he waited. Meliorn opened his eyes and Raphael felt his head go down on his shoulder and a hand on his knee and he relaxed and wrapped his arm around him. Nuzzling into his hair. "No business today?" 

"No, the Queen is busy with the time of year that it is. The court will be celebrating soon, and she has a lot on her mind plus that." Meliorn glanced up at him when he felt Raphael's confusion and Raphael was making a face at him. "What? Did you want me to be busy?" He shifted so that he could look at Raphael better. 

"No its not that, I am not a fan of the holidays and I did not think you celebrated Christmas. It is a mundane holiday....I am trying to avoid it." He mumbled softly and frowned even more when Meliorn laughed softly. The Seelie shook his head, running a hand through his hair to push it back behind his ear and out of his face.

"No I don't celebrate Christmas, not that I mind it. Its certainly decorative and its nice to see people doing things together instead of fighting but I understand why it is hard for you. Its about family, and you must miss yours very much but the Clan is your family. Is it not and I am sure that they are more than happy to celebrate with you. No matter how grumpy you are being." He tapped his finger on Raphael's lip before he could say anything to that. "The Fey do have our own holiday. We celebrate Yule or the Winter Solstice. Depending on where you are from, the word changes, but the meaning to us is the same. Its a celebration of the reawakening of nature. Though it is not just the fey that celebrate it, the mundanes have adapted it as their own. Hence where Christmas came from. It is not so different but it means a different thing to me because of what my bond with nature is. If you do not wish to do Christmas, perhaps you could visit one of the Spring Courts parties. Everyone in the Downworld is invited and it would be nice to have you there. The Queen will be too busy to be bothered and its the time of year that she lets herself relax a little. I would love to have your company." 

Raphael couldn't say no to that, he didn't want to. But Meliorn was also right about his Clan, though it was still early enough in the month that he could do both. "I will take your advice about my Clan and try not to ruin the holiday for them but I would also like to spend time with you. When is the party, or at least one? I don't think I could do more than one." He wasn't a fan of parties, and he heard plenty about Seelies ones from Magnus and Ragnor. He trusted Meliorn very much but it was still likely to give him a headache. 

"I will come get you for the first one, it will be slightly less of a...mess. It will be fun and we can always leave early if you do not like it. I do adore when you try things for me." Meliorn slowly moved to his feet, holding out his hand for Raphael to take and he pulled him to his feet as well. Raphael kept a hold of his hand to keep the other close and he stroked his thumb along the side of his hand. "You are too good for me. I am very lucky to have you, mi sol." It would always be true to him, he had never thought he would find anyone that would be as patient and understanding as Meliorn was. It was comfortable if not new sometimes but Raphael would always rather be at his side rather than anywhere else. Meliorn smiled softly, and reached his free hand to rest lightly against Raphael's jaw.

"I am not nearly good enough for you, Flower but I am very lucky to have you as well. So sweet and caring. Come outside with me, I have something to show you. Do you like snow?" The Seelie tugged him back outside, not even stopping so Raphael could grab his shoes and Raphael wasn't sure how he felt about the mention of snow and just wearing socks but he didn't stop him. He was curious too. Curious until he felt the cold under his feet and he blinked at the layer of white. It wasn't a lot but more than he had seen in a while. It was coming down lightly and he chuckled softly as he let Meliorn tug him along to where his garden was and he was tugged to sit down in the fine layer of snow. It was beautiful, though not nearly as much as Meliorn and he did not understand sometimes what the other saw in him. "Its beautiful, thank you. So fitting of you. You look like you are meant to be out playing in the snow. You aren't cold?" He didn't forget that he was unable to feel it, but the other still could and he did worry. 

"I'm fine, you worry too much. Its my magic, I won't get cold from it." 

"The flowers won't either?" He still leaned into the other, just in case he did get cold. Not that he had much warmth to offer but he felt better doing so. He rested his chin on Meliorn's shoulder as he looked out at the scenery. He felt the brush of the other's hair as he shook his head. 

"They won't wilt and die if that is what you worried about. It wouldn't do them good to always live in perfect conditions, they wouldn't be strong that way. Challenge and adversity are part of what makes something strong. They will come out more beautiful because of it, just like people." He tapped his fingers under Raphael's chin to get him to look up and Raphael was more than glad that he had not fed directly before he came because he would be blushing. He didn't have the words for that so instead he just kissed him. Lucky that was what he felt and more than happy. He felt loved and wanted, and he was never letting go of that. He was never letting go of Meliorn. He had eternity and it didn't seem as long when he had the other at his side. It wasn't lonely anymore either and it opened his eyes to other things. Though he was still dreading celebrating with the rest of his clan, more out of how obnoxious they could be. He was glad that he was alone and that he had his escape and someone to talk with. Someone who didn't judge him, or care that he wanted nothing more than this. Someone he could just be himself with and was happy. Meliorn was home. His home. 

"Te amo más de lo que las palabras pueden expresar." He mumbled it softly against his lips, taking his hand as he kept close against him. 

"I love you too, though I am not completely sure what else you said. But I am sure it was something very sweet. Just like you." Another moment of being flustered before Raphael chuckled softly. 

"I will have to teach you,some more but for now I just want to enjoy this." Meliorn didn't argue or say anything more but he gave Raphael's hand a gentle squeeze and used his other hand to brush the snow out of Raphael's hair, with a soft smile on his lips. 

Home and it had taken so long to find it. He would not lose a minute of this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Not completely sure that the Fey actually follow Pagan beliefs or Norse ones but they are an older people, so older and more earthy religions seem fitting for me and I grew up celebrating it. So it was fun to write something that was a little different for this. 
> 
> Also I don't know why I haven't written these two in a fic yet. I love them so much. These two and Santifell. I need to focus on more. 
> 
> I am taking requests for this series up till the end of the month. feel free to message for pairing requests, and if I know the pairing I will write it. You can also message me on twitter at @playful_tricks


End file.
